


A Touch of Jesus In The Night

by Monsterunderkilt



Series: The Manse [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Celebrities - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fanfic - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderkilt/pseuds/Monsterunderkilt
Summary: Gimme that old time religion
Series: The Manse [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209447
Kudos: 1





	A Touch of Jesus In The Night

Emerging from my office this evening, I walk down the hall to the mezzanine and pause at the railing. Voices. From my perch, I can just distinguish Stephen and Ken chatting in the parlour downstairs. I wonder if Stephen’s roped Sir into another interview, but as I start to walk down to the foyer, it appears to be an informal discussion... about Jesus.

Oh here we go. This ought to be interesting.

I sneak closer, just outside in the hall, out of their sight.

“So you consider yourself a Christian,” Stephen says casually.

“Yes, I suppose I always have been, but I only really cemented it when I prepared for my role as Larry Olivier,” Ken replies.

“Oh really? Why is that?”

“To get a feel for his vocal inflections, I listened to his dramatic King James Bible readings for hours and hours and it just sunk in into me. So I have a great respect and fondness for the stories and the lessons imparted and a belief in their truth.”

“Fascinating,” Stephen says, and I can just hear the bright grin in his voice. “My giant family is very Catholic, obviously, and it was very much in the daily atmosphere so I’m just born and bred to the bone.”

“It’s an enormous comfort, I’m sure.”

“Certainly.”

“Do you and Cait ever have any disagreements surrounding—”

“Oh Lord no, it’s never been an issue,” Stephen says, lowering his voice dismissively. “I mean, we have ecumenical discussions that can be very... _intense_... and I rib her whenever she’s watching _King of Kings_ or _The Greatest Story Ever Told_ and professes how much she loves Jesus, but you know, she’s half Buddhist and half Jewish and partially Sikh or pagan and God love her, I can’t keep up. And I know she loves Max Von Sydow in just about anything, so it could also just be that.”

Ken chuckles warmly. “She’s her own denomination.”

“Yep. But, you know, if more people in this world were as curious and accepting of different religions as she is, things would probably go a lot smoother. I can get behind that. I believe in that.”

“Well, I’ll leave the theological debates to you, then, Reverend Stephen, as I could never hope to spar with her on that subject as deftly as you do.”

“Stick to the old Bard and you’ll keep her in line, I think.”

“I certainly try. We are all of us students of Shakespeare, but some are gunning for teacher’s pet.”

Stephen laughs. “She’ll keep you sharp.” The leather of the chair he’s sitting in squeaks as he leans forward, and he starts to whisper. “She flat out adores you, though. You have to know that. I know she jokes about how many boyfriends she has in this world, but most are passing fancies. You have to know how rare this particular obsession is.”

“Oh I don’t know about that. Look at her obsession with you and Jon. That’s a long-running thing is it not?”

“No, I’m serious as a heart attack. Coming back into her bedroom after a years-long hiatus isn’t reserved for just anybody. You made an impact on her the size of an Arizona meteor crater.”

I can sense the bemused look on Ken’s face. “I’m not quite sure what that means, but I get your drift. Any advice?”

“Just keep working,” Stephen says simply. “That—as far as anyone around here can deduce—is the secret. As long as you’re working, you’re on the front burner. And we all know how much she loves to cook.”

“She does love to stay busy.”

“She respects that in her husbands. And you definitely fall into the industrious category, my friend.”

“Cheers,” Ken says with a laugh. “You are even more so, I’d say.”

“Oh, go on,” Stephen says deferentially. “So, you up for a nightcap before she summons you back into her sanctum? I’ve got some fine Laphroaig hiding inside that giant globe in the corner.”

“Yes, ta.”

“Ta indeed.”

I decide not to interrupt this lovely bonding moment and leave them be. I smile all the way to the kitchen, where I fix myself some decaf Christmas spice tea. As I pass through the foyer again on my way to bed, I hear them cracking jokes about the election and all feels well in the Manse of my dreams.


End file.
